


Strawberry,Peaches,and Cream.

by Adopppp (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: When Safiya is upset, her girlfriends will do anything to make her feel better.Takes place in the afterlife.Also, selectively mute Saf, doesn't talk to anyone uses a notepad.Also its a/b/o so yeah neck cuddles and scents and stuff.





	Strawberry,Peaches,and Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3! Ive written other fics on my tumblr, Aspyingtailor!

Rosanna and Colleen layed in bed together, waiting for Saf to come into their room so they could watch movies. Ro, in her dog onesie layed her head on Colleen's stomach, while Colleen, who was in a shark onesie, read a book. After 30 minutes of waiting, Ro sat up. "Shouldn't Saf be here by now? I'm worried." Colleen patted Ro's head. "Quite right, peaches. We should go see if she's ok. 

And so they did. Walking down the hall holding hands, they had to dodge Timothy and Destorm skateboarding down the hall. But after that, it was a calm trip to their girlfriends room. When they made it, they noticed that the door was locked. Colleen knocked softly. "Strawberry, love? Are you alright? It's me and Ro, can we come in?" After about a minute of waiting, the lock clicked and the door opened. 

And standing there was Safiya, though you couldn't tell, because she had her head down, her bat onesie hood pulled over her head. Rosanna stepped forward. "Safiya, are you ok?" Safiya lifted her head. She was crying, desperately trying to make it look like she wasn't. Colleen gasped and lead Saf to her bed, sitting her down on it. Colleen sat on one side of her while Ro sat on the other. Ro kissed Safiya on her head. "Saf, what happened?" Safiya reached behind her and pulled out her Bat Bitch notebook and pencil and wrote one it quickly. 

She turned it around and showed it to them, Colleen reading it out loud. "I'm sorry for never talking to you, you must hate me." Ro gasped. "No Saf, we could never hate you! I love you so so so so much!" Saf took the pad and wrote a few seconds. "You shouldn't love me, I'm a burden." Colleen pulled Safiya to her chest, purring. Safiya buried her head in Colleens neck, breathing in deeply. Ro smiled, and began patting Safiya's head. 

Saf grabbed her notebook and wrote out a sentence. Colleen and Rosanna would say that it was the most important sentence she ever wrote. Colleen read it, grinning. "Can I try and talk? If it's fine with you guys, but my voice is kinda scratchy. Ro smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Saf, we won't judge." Saf cleared her throat. And then she spoke. Ro will say that it's the best sound she ever heard. "Ummm, Hi. It feels good to be talking again, and I love you guys lots." Her voice was raspy, and quiet, but she did it. Saf talked. 

Colleen laughed. "I'm so happy i could kiss you!" Safiya looked down. "Please do, i feel really good about talking." Colleen lifted Saf's head and kissed her on the lips. Saf blushed, and giggled softly. Ro did the same, and Saf covered her red face. Saf fell back on the bed, grinning like a maniac. As Colleen and Ro layed down next to her, smushing her in between them, Saf spoke again. "I love you a whole lot." Colleen and Ro said the same, and pulled the blanket over themselves. And as they fell asleep, the room smelled of Strawberry, Peaches, and Cream.


End file.
